


Adventures of Motherhood

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Short Stories [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Giving Birth Mentions, Minor Swearing, Mom!Carol Danvers, Mom!Reader, Newborn Baby, pregnancy mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: One-shots based around you and Carol facing motherhood together.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103915
Kudos: 19





	1. Nine Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that you’re pregnant with yours and Carol’s first child and the evens following learning you’re pregnant.

**Month One**

The test was positive. You couldn’t believe you were actually you were staring at the lines telling you that you were pregnant. You covered your mouth with your hand and let out a tiny sob, they were happy tears. You and Carol had been trying to get pregnant for so long now that it didn’t seem like it would ever happen.

Carol was away on a mission at the moment, but you couldn’t wait until she got home so that you could tell her the good news.

You went to Wanda, one of the only other members of the team left at the compound at the moment, and excitedly told her the news. She had squealed and held you tightly, she knew how hard you and Carol had been trying to have a child and she was thrilled that it was finally happy for the both of you.

It was another week before Carol returned from the mission, but Wanda had helped you set up your shared room so that when Carol walked in the first thing she would see was you holding a shirt that read _#1 Mom_ on it.

The doorknob turned and Carol stepped in looking tired, but when she saw you beaming so brightly at her and the shirt that you were holding she dropped her bags and ran over to you, lifting you into the air and twirling you around. 

The rest of the team had heard the commotion and quickly came rushing down the hall. Carol proudly announced that you were pregnant with yours and her first child and the team let out excited shouts. Tony quickly ordered dinner to celebrate the good news.

That night as the two of you laid in bed you discussed what you were going to do now. “I want to move out of the compound,” you told Carol as she traced patterns on your skin with her finger. “I love living with the team, but I think it would be better if we raised our child somewhere else, away from the chaos of the compound.”

“I agree,” Carol said. “We can move somewhere close by in case they ever need me or you and they can come and babysit for us when we want a date night,” she grinned at you and you chuckled. 

“Sounds like a plan. We can talk to Tony tomorrow and get everything figured out,” you told her, snuggling closer.

He kissed the top of your head, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Carol,” you whispered back before drifting off to sleep.

**MONTH TWO**

Tony had found a perfect house for you and Carol to move into. There were four bedrooms, enough for when Monica and Maria came to visit or any other guests may arrive. There was a big backyard and the street was quiet. It was perfect.

You were currently sitting on the front porch watching as your friends brought in the furniture that you had. You had your arms crossed over your chest. Sam chuckled, “Why the long face, Y/N?”

“I should be helping,” you said. Carol was making you sit out, thinking that the stress would be bad for the baby. “I can still lift things, I’m not that far along yet.”

“Stop complaining,” Carol said with a grin as she came out of the house. “You should be happy that you don’t have to do any of the heavy lifting.”

“I just feel bad that I can’t do anything,” you sighed.

Bucky stopped beside Sam, “Just relax, we’ve got everything handled.”

And that was where you sat for the rest of the day watching your friends go in and out of your new home while you were stuck on the chair. You hated feeling useless and finally, Carol gave in and let you carry a box of pillows inside. It wasn’t much, but at least you didn’t feel like you weren’t being useful anymore.

**MONTH THREE**

Your hand was resting over your stomach as you and Carol drove toward the compound. Helen was going to check you over and make sure the baby was doing fine. “Are we going to let Helen tell us what the sex is?” You looked over at Carol who had her eyes glued to the road.

She shrugged, “Do you want to know what the sex is?”

You looked down at the bump which was getting bigger and bigger with each passing week. You were excited to watch the progress your child was making. “I think I do,” you nodded your head. “I don’t think I can go six more months without knowing.”

Carol took your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Then we’ll have her tell us.”

When you got to the compound Wanda greeted the two of you and walked with you back to the medical wing where Helen was all set up and ready to go. Wanda waved goodbye and made you promise you’d come and see her before heading back to your home.

Helen smiled brightly at the two of you, “Good morning, how is everything with you all?”

You hopped up on the table and smiled at her, “Great!”

“Anything I should know about or are we all good?” She looked over your chart and began making some notes.

You shook your head, “No I think we’re all good here. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Good, that’s really good. So today’s the day, do you want to know the sex of the baby or would you rather it be a surprise?”

“We want to know,” Carol told her. “We talked about it in the car and we’d rather know.”

“All right, Y/N just lie back and this may be a little cold.” She put the jelly on your stomach and slowly started the ultrasound. “Everything is looking great,” she said as she watched the image on the screen. Carol was watching in fascination at the little human right before her eyes. It was real, you and she were going to be moms. “Congratulations, you all are going to have a baby girl.”

Carol looked down at you with tears in her eyes and she kissed your forehead. Helen stood quietly to give the two of you a moment to let it all sink in.

**MONTH FOUR**

You, Wanda, and Natasha were going through the aisle with the maternity clothes. You were getting bigger and all your clothes were no longer going to cut it. Carol had wanted to come with you like she always did, but she had been called away on a mission and you told her that Wanda and Natasha were more than capable of helping you.

“Have you started looking at names yet?” Natasha asked as she picked a shirt off the rack and showed it to you.

You wrinkled your nose and shook your head. “We’ve briefly mentioned a few names, but we’re not going crazy yet. Carol’s going to start painting the nursery when she gets back. We’re going for a green color. Something calming and neutral.”

“Does she want any help?” Wanda asked as she showed you a pair of pants that looked comfortable. You tossed them in your basket. 

“I don’t know, you can ask, and it would probably get done quicker if she had an extra set of hands,” you said as you tossed a few more articles of clothing into the basket.

Natasha suggested enlisting the help of the men that way the ladies could all have lunch together. It had been a while since all of you had been out to eat together. With the baby on the way, you had been busy trying to prep before it was too late.

“That sounds great,” Wanda said excitedly. “Do you think Carol would give up control and let them paint the nursery?”

You laughed, “That’s a hard one, maybe? We’ll just have to wait and see.”

**MONTH FIVE**

Carol had given up control of painting the nursery and went out to lunch with you, Wanda, Natasha, and Hope since she and Scott had come into town for a mission. She had even brought you a gift for the baby.

“It’s just a stuffed animal, but it’s really soft and I thought that your child might like something to hold onto,” Hope smiled at you.

You ran your hand over the soft fur of the bear and smiled at Hope, “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

The rest of lunch had gone smoothly, the five of you laughing and having a good time. Scott had proposed to Hope and you celebrated that. “It’s about time,” Wanda said. “He really cares about you.”

“I know, I knew it was going to happen I just didn’t know when or how,” she laughed. “He was so nervous about it, it was actually really adorable. Cassie helped him pick out the ring and everything.”

When you finished lunch they took you home where all the guys were sitting outside the house waiting for you to get home. They ushered you upstairs and into your child’s room where you gasped in shock. 

They had gone above and beyond with the paint job. Steve had made it look like a jungle with cute, cartoonish animals decorating the walls, and the ceiling was painted to look like the sky. You teared up and hugged each of them, thanking them for a beautiful room for your child.

**MONTH SIX AND SEVEN**

The next few months went by in a blur. Nothing spectacular happened and you and Carol just prepared for the baby’s arrival. At night as you sat in bed you would write in a journal filled with letters to your future child.

They would tell her things that you had done that day or exciting things that had happened. You wrote to her about every time Carol went away and how lonely it would be, but how you felt a little less alone with her there with you even if she was still inside you.

Carol would sometimes write things to her little girl as well, but for the most part, she took pictures and kept things in a scrapbook that she had been working on since the moment she had discovered that you were pregnant.

Each of you had your own projects and as your due date grew closer the more excited you became to finally welcome your child into the world.

**MONTH EIGHT**

Today was your baby shower and all your friends showed up. Carol had planned it all for you and had all kinds of food and games set up. She had been looking forward to this the most. She wanted you to have the best shower ever.

You were just excited that she was excited. You were starting to feel too big and were waiting for the final month to come. You were excited to have the party as a distraction for once.

Everyone brought gifts for you and Carol, Tony bringing the most of them. “This is too much,” you had scolded when you had seen him and Pepper coming up the walk with Peter carrying even more gifts. “We said not to go overboard with the gifts Tony.”

“And I told you no promises,” he grinned and kissed your cheek before calling for Steve to come and help him and Pepper with the gifts.

Peter smiled shyly at you, “Hi Miss Y/N, how are you feeling today?”

“Big, kid, I feel big,” you draped your arm over his shoulder. “Thanks for coming.”

“It’s no problem, May said she was sorry she couldn’t make it, but she had to work today. She sends her love though.”

You led him inside and showed him where he could sit the gifts he was carrying. Carol was handing out the first game that everyone was going to play. It was a word search with baby terms on it. Whoever got the most words was going to win a gift card to the store of their choice.

Peter wound up winning and choose a gift card to Best Buy. He kept winning the games all but the last one. Everyone complained that the game was rigged, but Carol announced that Peter had won fair and square.

After all the games were finished you opened the mountain of gifts from the team. The items ranged from useful things like diapers, a changing table, clothes, and burp clothes to cute items like toys and costumes for the kid. 

You talked for a long time afterward with your friends, they asked you if you were ready for the kid to come to which you enthusiastically said yes. They also asked if you had names picked out and you told them that you had some picked out, but you wouldn’t know what you would name her until she was here.

**MONTH NINE**

When you announced to Carol over dinner that your water broke she became hyper-focused. She was rushing around the house like a chicken with its head cut off as she tried to get ready.

“It’s happening!” She screamed as she ran up the stairs to get anything she thought that you might need despite having the bag right by the door in case you went into labor. “We’re gonna have a baby!”

“Yes Carol,” you calmly called up the stairs. “And I’m going to have it right here if you don’t get your ass down these stairs right now!”

“Right!” She came rushing down the stairs and picked up the bag telling you to get in the car while she locked up. She sped down the highway toward the compound, on the phone with Tony as she drove. “She’s gone into labor! Tell Helen we’re on our way now.”

“All right, just get here safely. Y/N, how’re you doing?”

“Oh just fine, but I won’t be if Carol doesn’t slow down!” You yelled as you squeezed your eyes shut. She was going way too fast for your liking.

“Just breathe, Y/N,” Tony said calmly. “I’m sure everything will be okay.” 

He stayed on the line until you and Carol pulled into the compound. Steve and Bucky were waiting outside with a wheelchair for you and helped you and quickly wheeled you inside. Carol was right beside you as you squeezed her hand every time a contraction happened.

Helen was ready when you came in and got to work checking over everything and telling you it would still be a bit before you could start pushing. “Hang in there,” she said before she went to get some medicine and ice chips for you.

The team was waiting outside for any news on how you, Carol, and the baby were doing. It wasn’t for another several hours that they heard anything when Helen came out and told them that they could all come in and see you.

When they entered you looked up and smiled, a bundle in your arms. “Hey guys,” you were sweaty and tired, but you were happier than you had ever been before. “I’d like you to meet Tara Y/L/N-Danvers.”

They began cooing over your daughter, each one taking a turn holding her in their arms. Carol kissed the side of your head and told you how proud she was of you and how well you had done. Once things had calmed down you were left alone to rest and Carol followed Helen to the room where her daughter was.

She picked up Tara and said, “I’m never going to let anything hurt you, Tara. I promise.” She smiled as Tara yawned and snuggled closer to Carol. Carol didn’t think she could ever love anything more than she could ever love her daughter.

When you went home a few days later the two of you stood over her cradle and watched her sleep, Carol’s arm wrapped around your waist. You couldn’t wait for this next chapter of your life and you couldn’t wait to watch Tara grow and see what she would do in the world. You could see her doing great things just like Carol.

Carol wasn’t looking toward the future like you were, she was content to just stay in this moment for now and watch over her girls.


	2. Spa Day

It had been a few months since you had given birth to yours and Carol’s child. Your daughter was almost five months old now and you loved her dearly. She was yours and Carol’s world and you had been so thrilled when you discovered that you were pregnant with her. 

Carol knew how much work you had been putting in to raise your little girl while she was out doing her heroics, that was why she had planned a surprise for you with the help of Maria. 

“I don’t want to leave Tara right now,” you told her. “I know you think I’m stressed, but I’m fine.” A day off sounded nice, but you enjoyed being with Tara and spending time with her.

Carol looked down at her daughter, she was bouncing Tara in her arms. Tara was looking at Carol and giggling, “Tell Mommy that she needs a break and that I can handle the day with you. Yeah, tell Mommy we’ll be just fine by ourselves.” 

Your daughter giggled and you took in a deep breath, “Fine. I will go out with Maria on a spa day. But just remember, you asked for this.”

Carol waved a hand, “I think I can take care of my own daughter. I have protected entire planets by myself before.”

You chuckled knowing that taking care of a baby was going to be a whole new ball game for Carol and that she might not be ready to stay home alone with your daughter just yet. But your desire to be pampered won out and Maria came over to pick you up and drop Monica off. You stopped Monica on her way into the house.

“Carol’s gonna need help, but she’s going to be too stubborn to ask for it. Just make sure she doesn’t burn the house down while I’m gone,” you told Monica.

“You got it Aunty Y/N,” she smiled brightly and then went up to the house and greeted Carol.

You and Maria waved goodbye before pulling off. Maria glanced at you as she drove down your street, “How long do you think Carol’s going to last before she calls me asking what to do?”

“I give it an hour,” you said with a chuckle. “It was really cute how she thought she could handle it all on her own. She didn’t even bother asking me questions, she told me she could handle it.”

Maria was laughing, “This is going to be great.”

You and Maria made it to the spa and checked into your separate services promising to meet up when you got your facials, manicures, and pedicures done. The masseuse that gave you your massage had the softest hands you had ever felt before and you could already feel the tension leaving your body.

For the hour that you were in there, you forgot about your daughter and Carol at home. Carol was a superhero, she could handle a baby, and Monica was there with her. You had nothing to worry about.

When you were done you joined Maria who was looking at her phone and trying not to laugh. She heard you approaching and looked up a huge grin on her face. “Come here, you have to see the messages that Carol has been sending me.”

 **Carol:** Don’t tell Y/N, but I need help….

 **Carol:** Is it normal for her poop to be green?

 **Carol:** She’s hiccuping, what does that mean?

 **Carol:** Seriously Maria, I need help here! What do I do? I’m worried I’m going to mess my baby up!

You were chuckling as you took a sip from the water one of the workers had brought you, “I told her she was going to have questions and that I should tell her some things.”

“What do you want me to tell her? It’s kinda cruel to leave her hanging like this,” Maria was still laughing.

You tapped your finger against your chin and then said, “Just tell her that Monica has it covered and that you’re turning your phone off for one of the treatments that they’re about to do.”

Maria typed that in her phone and sent it to Carol. A few moments later she was receiving panicked messages from Carol about not leaving her and then Maria switched her phone off. “She’s going to be so stressed when you get home.”

You merely shrugged your shoulders, “She said she could handle it.”

After a few more hours at the spa with Maria, the two of you headed back to your house so Maria could drop you off and pick up Monica. As you stepped out of your car Monica came bounding down the stairs shaking her head, “Aunt Carol is stressing big time. After Mom turned off her phone she started going down a rabbit hole on Google. Don’t worry I took care of Tara for you.”

You hugged Monica, “Thank you kiddo, I owe you one.”

“I wouldn’t say no to gift cards,” she said as she slid into the front seat of the car.

“Deal,” you told her before telling them goodbye and heading inside to see how Carol was doing. “Honey, I’m home.” 

Before you had time to react, Carol had her arms wrapped tightly around you. “I am so sorry that I didn’t listen to you. Please don’t leave me alone with Tara again.”

You patted her back, “It’s all right, babe. I’m sure you did a great job with her.” 

Carol pulled away and shook her head, “It took Monica singing her to sleep to actually get her to settle down. I didn’t think she was ever going to stop crying at once. And her poop was green! Why was it green?”

You patted her shoulder and headed up the stairs to the nursery to see Tara before getting ready for bed yourself. “It just is babe, but that doesn’t mean something is wrong with her. And I’m sure if I leave you alone with Tara again you’ll be better prepared.”

Pushing the door to her room open you walked in and peered over the side at Tara who was sleeping soundly in her crib. You smiled down at her and felt Carol’s arms go around your waist. “I hope your day was less stressful than mine was,” she whispered.

“It was, thank you,” you turned around and kissed her. “Maybe next time we let Monica babysit and we have a couples’ spa day together.”

Carol grinned at you, “I like the sound of that.”


	3. Night Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch Carol telling you daughter stories about her time in the military.

Carol and your daughter loved hearing stories about her mom in the military. She loved hearing about Carol flying the planes and all she got to do in the military. Tara was fascinated with hearing about how fast her mom could go in the planes.

There had been so many nights when you had come in and listened to Carol as she talked to her daughter telling her stories about her early days in the Air Force and what it was like now with Aunt Maria and the tasks that they were handed.

You could often find Carol sitting on your daughter’s bed as she colorfully recounted her stories. They were supposed to help your daughter go to sleep, but they only made her want to stay awake and hear more.

Tonight was one of those nights. You had just gotten out of the shower and were dressed for bed when you went to find Carol. She was right where you had left her, sitting on Tara’s bed as the little girl squeezed her stuffed plane in her arms, staring wide-eyed at her momma.

You placed your hands on your hips and cleared your throat causing both of them to turn to look at you. “It’s past someone’s bedtime, what are the two of you doing in here?”

Carol looked sheepish as Tara smiled brightly at you, “Momma was just telling me all about the time she did her first barrel roll and how she had almost thrown up.”

“Ah,” you came into the room and sat on the bed beside Carol. “I’ve heard that story from your Aunt Maria’s perspective and let me tell you that I think your mother is lying a little bit.”

Carol mocked shock, “I would never lie to my little girl!”

You and Tara laughed, “Mommy how did you and Momma meet? Was it through the military?”

You shook your head, “No, your momma was on leave when we met and it was a complete accident.”

Carol chuckled, “We were at the fair and her friend had ditched her to go ride some ride with a guy. I jumped to her rescue and sat with her because she was all alone and needed a partner.”

“Ah, ah, ah,” you shook your finger at her. “You did not jump to my rescue we were shoved together by the guy working the ride.”

Tara giggled, “Momma, you’re so silly.”

“Oh, I’m silly huh?” She started wiggling her fingers and Tara began to squeal. “I’ll show you how silly I am when I turn into the tickle monster!”

“Mommy save me!” Tara giggled in between breaths as Carol tickled her relentlessly.

You began tugging at Carol, “No don’t hurt my baby!” You cried in mock horror. “She’s too young to be tickled!”

“Okay, then the tickle monster will get you instead!” Carol pounced on you and began tickling you in all the places she knew you were the weakest.

“No!” You cried as you squirmed beneath her. “Tara help Mommy!”

Tara leaped up and to your defense as Carol continued her attack. “Get off my Mommy!” She wrestled Carol onto her back and trapped Carol’s hands above her head.

“Oh no! Tara’s got me! My powers… are weakening… I can’t… fight… back.” Then she rolled her head to the side and pretended to be vanquished.

Tara poked her on the cheek, “Momma?”

“Rawr!” Carol jumped up and caught Tara around the waist causing her to cry out in shock. Carol kissed her cheek, “All right, kiddo. It’s time to get some sleep. You’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

Tara yawned and crawled back under the covers. “Night, night,” she said in her sleepy voice. 

You and Carol both kissed her goodnight and flipped the light off as you exited her room. Bedtime was probably one of your favorite times of the day and you couldn’t wait to put Tara to bed tomorrow night to see which tale Carol would tell her next.


	4. PTA Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Carol attend your first PTA Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a headcanon request on my blog, that's why it's formatted this way.

  * Carol wouldn’t be nervous at all. In fact, she’s excited about it.
  * You on the other hand are not looking forward to it.
  * “Carol do we have to?”
  * “Yes! It’ll give us a good chance to get to know the other parents. We’re gonna be dealing with some of these people for a while. We need to get to know them.”
  * Cue you groaning.
  * You go and it’s not so bad. The other parents are nice and welcoming. They ask you which kid is yours.
  * You find Tara’s friend Lillian’s parents. And you hang close to them for the remainder of the evening.
  * When talking about things that the parents could do Carol quickly volunteered to make stuff for the school’s bake sale.
  * “Honey you can’t cook,” you tell Carol.
  * “It’s for a good cause!!!”
  * There are snacks afterward and you are ready to GO. If Carol volunteers for one more thing she is sleeping on the couch.
  * So far you have the bake sale, helping out with Beach Day, and going on a field trip to some art museum you had no idea existed.
  * When you leave Carol is vibrating with excitement, “I can’t wait to go to another one!”
  * Yeah, you need to call Maria and see if she can distract Carol the next time the PTA meeting happens.
  * “So can you distract her?”
  * Maria already planning a night out, “Just give me a date and I am there.”



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actively taking requests for this series, you may comment here or send an ask to my Tumblr blog (redhoodssweetheart)


	5. Momma Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours and Carol’s daughter is stood up by her date and Carol decides to do something about it. You go chasing after Carol with your teenage daughter and your newborn twins.

Tara slammed the door shut behind her and ran up the stairs. You had heard her come in and quickly came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong. You called her name, but she merely ignored you as she slammed her bedroom door shut.

Carol came out of the living room with the twins, Nicole and Mark, resting in her arms. “What was that about?”

“I don’t know,” you gave Carol a worried look. “I’m gonna go talk to her, just keep an eye on the twins for me.” She nodded and you headed up the stairs toward Tara’s room. As you approached you could already hear the music turned up and you knew that something had to have happened. “Tara, it’s Mom, I’m coming in.” You slowly pushed her door open and saw Tara with her face pressed into her pillow, soft sobs shaking her body.

You walked over and turned the music down, your hand resting on her back and you began rubbing soothing circles on it. She would talk when she was ready. “Boys are stupid,” you heard her grumble.

“Aw honey, what happened?” You furrowed your brow and continued to rub her back.

“He stood me up,” Tara rolled over and wiped her tear-soaked cheeks. “I waited at the frozen yogurt place for an hour, but he never came and when I texted him he read the messages but never responded.”

You sighed, hating that this had happened to her, “I know this sucks, and it’s really hurtful when people do this. I wish there was a way I could make it better and tell you not to be hurt, but I know how it feels to be stood up. You just cry it out and I’ll be back with some of your favorite ice cream. I’ll even let you eat it out of the carton.”

“Really?” That seemed to perk her up some.

“Really,” you told her as you stood up from the bed. “Ice cream is a great fix for a broken heart.”

“Thanks, Mom,” she gave you a small smile, it made you feel good to see even a tiny smile out of her at the moment.

You headed downstairs, Carol waiting for you at the bottom. “What happened?”

You sighed and rubbed your temples, “Her date stood her up, she waited an hour for him. I’m gonna get her some ice cream now and then I’m gonna leave her alone for a bit and let her come to me or you if she wants to talk anymore.”

Carol couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Someone had stood up her daughter? How dare they stand up her little girl like that and humiliate her. Carol headed upstairs a determined look on her face while you went to get Tara the carton of ice cream. 

When you delivered it to Tara you told her that you or Carol were there for her if she needed you. She thanked you and turned on funny YouTube videos while she ate her ice cream. You shut her door and headed back downstairs to find your wife.

“Carol?” You called out, but there was no response. You went upstairs and checked each room only to discover she wasn’t there. You raced down to the garage and saw that her car was missing. “No, no, no.” You hurried up the stairs to Tara’s room, “Where does that boy you were supposed to see live?”

Tara looked at you in shock, “Over by the school off of Elwood Drive. Why?”

“Watch your siblings for me, I think your mom went to yell at the boy.”

The color drained from Tara’s face and she hopped up, completely forgetting the ice cream. “I’m coming with you.”

“Fine, you get Nicole and I’ll get Mark.” You each grabbed a twin and hurried down to your car and sped away with Tara giving you directions.

When you arrived you saw Carol’s car and you quickly got out telling Tara to stay in the car and to watch her siblings. Nicole and Mark had woken up and were looking around at their new setting. Tara watched anxiously as you hurried up the front walk to the door that was open.

As you entered the house you saw Carol pointing Goose at the boy, “Carol!”

She turned, “Y/N, what are you doing here?”

You put your hands on your hips and glared at your wife, “Stopping you from doing something stupid.”

“What is going on here?” A man said behind you.

“Dad!” The boy said.

You turned and looked at the man, “I am so sorry, sir. Your son stood up our daughter today, and apparently my wife has lost all sense of decorum,” you shot her a glare.

The woman that had arrived with the man looked at her son with an ashamed look, “Derek is that true? Did you stand up their daughter?”

He looked down in shame and Carol lowered Goose, “Yes.”

“Derek,” his father scolded. “We’ve taught you better than this. Now you are going to apologize to that girl.”

You looked at Carol, “And apologize to Derek and his parents.”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I just got a little carried away. I just wanted to know why he hurt my baby girl.”

You looked at Derek’s parents, “We’re going to go now, I am so sorry for my wife’s behavior.”

“And we’re sorry for our son’s behavior,” the wife said.

You wished them goodnight and stormed down to your car with Carol calling your name. You turned and said, “We will discuss this when we get home.” You got into the car and drove off. Tara could tell how mad you were and asked what had happened, you had explained what had happened. When you got home you handed Tara the twins, “Make sure they go to sleep please.”

“Okay Mom,” she said softly as she took her siblings and headed upstairs.

Carol couldn’t meet your gaze. “What were you thinking?” You asked her. “You took Goose and threatened a teenager. Carol, what is the matter with you?”

“I was mad okay! Someone hurt my little girl and I wanted to know why. I wasn’t really thinking it through at the time. I just wanted answers.”

“Did you get them?”

She sighed, “No, I didn’t. You arrived before I could.”

“Carol you can’t just make Goose eat everyone our daughter dates and gets her heartbroken by. It’s going to happen, it’s apart of life. Yes, it sucks, but it happens.”

“I know,” she held out her arms to you and you stepped into her embrace. “Can you forgive me?”

“Yes, I forgive you, but you also need to go talk to Tara and ask for her forgiveness too. Did you think about how this might make her feel?”

“No, and I should have.” She pulled away and looked up the stairs. “I’m going to go talk to her now and make sure she’s okay and that she’s not mad at me.”

“Good, I’ll be down here if you need me,” you told her.

You watched as she headed up the stairs to go talk to her daughter. You knew they would work things out, but you just hoped for the sake of Tara’s next significant other that Carol didn’t pull a stunt like this. You weren’t sure what you would do if Goose actually ate one of them.

Carol made up with her daughter and promised to never do something like that ever again. Tara was glad that her moms were protective of her, but she begged Carol to let her handle things like this from now on and for her and you to just be her support system when she needed it. Carol promised that that was all she would be from now on and hugged her daughter before leaving her alone for the rest of the evening.


	6. Picture Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol wants to have family photos done and Tara isn’t excited because the entire family is in matching outfits.

You had been planning the family photos for months now. You had gotten matching outfits for everyone. The twins, Nicole and Mark, were quite excited about the family photos. Tara, on the other hand, was not. She hated the idea of matching outfits. They weren’t matchy, matchy like some people wore when they did family photos, but they were still matching.

“I don’t get why we have to wear matching outfits!” Tara bemoaned as she came out of her room wearing the red, blue, and gold outfit. It was to pay homage to her mother’s super suit. Captain Marvel.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about having a superhero for a parent. When she was younger it was cool, but not people looked at her and wondered if she would inherit anything from Carol. Would she follow in her mother’s footsteps?

You and Tara had had many conversations about what life would look like for her if she did. You asked her if she wanted to be like her mother or if she just wanted to live a normal life. You wouldn’t fault her for either option and you made it clear that you and Carol would support her no matter what.

To say you wouldn’t be worried if she went the superhero route would be a lie, but you would support her nonetheless.

“Because we’re a family and your mother and I want to look like a family,” you said. As you picked at your own outfit. You were indulging Carol on this. You had wanted a more subtle look, but this is what Carol wanted and you would do anything to make her happy. It was all you had ever wanted.

Carol came out, all smiles, “I see someone choose violence today.” She kissed the top of Tara’s head. “It’s just for an hour max, Tara. Then you can come home and change into something else.”

The exasperated sigh Tara let out told you that she didn’t want anyone to see these photos. She had hit those teen years where she was embarrassed by her parents. Ah, how you had dreaded this day.

But before you could contemplate any longer on that the twins came bounding out of their rooms. “We’re ready!” Nicole shouted.

Carol swept Nicole into her arms, “I can see that!” She fixed a button on Nicole’s sweater as you picked up Mark. “It seems like everyone is ready to go. Do you want to drive?” She turned to you.

You looked over to Tara where she was waiting by the door. “Why don’t we let Tara drive today?” It was a peace offering, and Tara’s eyes lit up.

“Seriously?”

You nodded, “It’s only fifteen minutes from here, and you need the practice.” You tossed her the keys and she squealed excitedly.

Carol looked at you and said, “Trying to butter her up, eh?”

“Couldn’t hurt to try,” you murmured back before following Tara out the door and to the car.

Fifteen minutes later you were at the photographer’s and getting the pictures taken. They turned out wonderfully, all of you smiling and happy. It took less than an hour and you were headed home once more with Tara in the driver’s seat.

Once Tara was out of the matching outfit she came to you, “I’m sorry about earlier. I did have fun today, and thanks for letting me drive.”

You wrapped an arm around your daughter and said, “Of course sweetie. Listen, I know you’re going through the phase of life where we become embarrassing. But we love you and it’s our job to embarrass you.” You kissed her cheek and she laughed. “And thank you for indulging your mother. I like seeing her happy.”

“So do I,” Tara admitted.

“Go do your homework, kiddo,” you released her from your grip.

You watched her walk away and smiled. You were proud of her, and you couldn’t wait to see where life took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests for this series are open. You can comment here or send an ask to my blog on Tumblr (redhoodssweetheart)


End file.
